Skippy, Don't Be A Hero
by mickys411
Summary: After learning that his biological Mother is in need of a kidney transplant, Skippy decides to donate one of his own
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a Family Ties story  
Hope you all enjoy

It was a typical Sunday afternoon at the Keaton household.  
Elyse and Steven had gone to the park for Jennifer's softball game, and the playground for baby Andrew.  
Mallory was out with her boyfriend Nick, who needed some supplies for a scuplture he was working on, (and she needed a purse and a pair of shoes to go with a new sweater she just bought.)  
And Alex was at home, tutoring his long time neighbor and friend Skippy.  
But despite Alex's help and only charging him 2.00 dollars a subject, Skippy was still have difficulties with math.

"I'm never going to get this Alex, said Skippy,Why did the have to throw letters in with numbers?  
It's like now we have to study the formula for the alphabet."  
"Skippy, you'll get the hang of it, said Alex, I mean by some sort of miracle you will be going to college.  
And you know what that will mean?"  
"What?"  
"There will be a 1.50 pay increase a subject."  
Skippy got up from the living room table and said,"Do you mind if I get myself a glass of milk?  
I consintrate better after having dairy."  
"Good idea, said Alex, By the way, we also have a wedge of Swiss cheese, but save that for when we get to history."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
"Coming," said Alex, as he got up from the table to answer and to see who was there.  
Standing in the doorway, was a young man about his age, dressed in casual clothing.  
"Good afternoon, can I help you?" asked asked the young man.  
"Good afternoon, and yes you can.  
I'm looking for an Irwin "Skippy" Handelman," the young man replied.  
"Yes, he's here, please come in."  
"Thank you.  
His parents told me to check at this address."

The young man then entered the house, turned to Alex and spoke,"By the way, my name is Jonathan Davidson."  
"Alex P. Keaton," Alex replied, as the two of them shook hands.  
Just then, Skippy returned to the living room with his glass of milk.  
"Hey uh, Skippy there's a gentleman here to see you, said Alex, indicating the guest, Jonathan Davidson, Irwin "Skippy" Handelman."  
Skippy placed his glass down, and went to meet Jonathan.  
"Hi Jonathan, what can I do for you?"  
"I've come to talk to you about you biological Mother, Elizabeth Davidson, who just happens to be my aunt," said Jonathan.  
"Wait a minute, said Skippy, If my Mom is your aunt that makes us brothers!  
I always wanted a brother!"  
Skippy hugged Jonathan, but Alex pulled the two apart and said,"Skippy he's not your brother.  
He's your cousin."  
"I always wanted a cousin!  
I mean I do have a few but still."  
Skippy was about to hug Jonathan again, but was stopped instantly.  
"Unfortuntly, I'm not here on a joy event, said Jonathan, A few months ago, my aunt Elizabeth your Mother had a very serious bout with the flu, we didn't think she was going to make it."  
The smile faded from Skippy's face as he asked,"Is she OK?"  
"She survived, however between fighting the illness along with all the medication she took, she has now has kidney failure."  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
"Right now, the doctor has her on dialyasis, but she's on the top of the list for a transplant."  
"Excuse me for inturupting the conversation, but where does Skippy fit in to all of this?" asked Alex.  
Jonathan countinuded to speak, "All of my family including myself have volunteered to donate one of our own kidneys to help save her, but none of us are a match.  
I found out about Skippy through my aunt, and we thought, since your are indeed her son, maybe by some miracle you can be her match."  
"I can save my Mother's life?" asked Skippy.  
"It's possible," Jonathan answered.  
Alex spoke up once more,"Say Jonathan, can Skippy have some time to think about about all this?  
I mean you're talking to a person who once spent 20 minutes deciding what hat to wear and he only owns one hat."  
"Well, my family and I would like to have Skippy come down to the hospital to be tested to see if he is the match, said Jonathan, I'd left my name, my parents names and phone number with you folks, so please do try to get in touch with us.  
It was nice meeting you Skippy, Alex."  
"I will call to let you know when I can be there," said Skippy.  
"Thank you, either tomorrow or the next day.  
But please answer us as soon as you can, we don't know how much time there's left."  
Jonathan then left.

Alex turned to Skippy and asked,"You're not really going to go through this are you?"  
"I am," Skippy answered.  
"Skippy, may I remind you the day we went to visit your "real" Mother?"  
Some Mom, she wanted nothing to do with you."  
"People do change Alex, you know.  
Maybe being sick has taught her something.  
Something about life and welcoming people.  
Maybe she wants me in her life now, for whatever time she has left."  
"What do you think your parents will say about this?"  
"I'm sure Jonathan has already said something to them and I want to tell them I'm going through with it."  
Skippy picked up his books off the table and headed out the door.  
"I better get going now Alex.  
I have a feeling I'm in for a very long talk," said Skippy.  
"Skippy wait!" Alex called out.  
"Are you stalling me from talking to my parents Alex?" Skippy asked.  
"Kind of, Alex answered, Mainly though you own me 4.00 dollars for the tutoring session.  
Skippy took his wallet out of his pocket and said,"The smallest amount I have is 5."  
"A dollar charge for supply usage since you didn't come with paper, pencils or earsers."  
Skippy handed the 5 dollar bill to Alex, then headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was in the middle of finishing up his own classwork or trying to as his mind was on Skippy's decision, when Mallory and Nick walked through the front door.  
"Hey," Nick called out with his usual greeting.  
"Alex we're home.  
Are Mom, Dad, Jenn, and Andy back yet?" Mallory asked, as she placed her large amount of shopping bags on the floor.  
Alex didn't answer.  
Mallory leaned over towards Alex's ear and said,"Earth calling Alex."  
Alex snapped out of his trance and looked to see Mallory and Nick.  
"Hey when did you two come home?  
I didn't hear you come in," said Alex.  
"We just got hear a few moments ago," Nick answered.  
"Yeah didn't you hear us walking in?" asked Mallory, who turned to Nick and said, "Talk about an airhead moment."  
"Sorry you two I have a lot on my mind, said Alex, I got two term papers due tomorrow.  
Plus, I have someone on my mind."  
"Who's the lucky girl?" asked Nick.  
"Skippy," Alex answered.  
"Skippy?  
You're thinking about Skippy?  
Did he forget to pay or short you on the tutoring session?" asked Mallory.  
"I'm serious, said Alex, Skippy just found out today by his cousin, who showed up that Skippy's "real" Mother needs a kidney transplant."  
"So you think that's terrible?" asked Nick.  
"Not the fact she's ill.  
I mean it is a shame, but Skippy, without even thinking said he'll gladly give her one of his own."  
"I think that's very nice of Skippy," said Mallory.  
"Mallory, this woman gave Skippy.  
She didn't want anything to do with him then and the same feeling applies for now.  
You weren't there," said Alex, who was refering to the day Skippy tracked down his biological Mother who didn't want him back in her life, as she said it was too painful.

Just then, the front door opened.  
Elyse, holding baby Andrew walked into the house, followed by Steven, who was pushing a stroller, and then Jennifer, carrying her softball equipment.  
"Hi kids, we're home," said Elyse.  
"Hey," Nick called.  
"Oh hi," said Alex, as he was still focus on the situation with Skippy.  
"Hi.  
How did the game go?" asked Mallory.  
"Don't asked," Jennifer answered with a sigh in her voice.  
"Now Jennifer, you played a great game.  
And just because your team's best batter was out, that doesn't make a difference," Steven pointed out.  
"On all day's for his Grandma to have her 80th birthday party."  
"Well go get washed up and change.  
We're going out for pizza tonight," said Elyse.  
"Looks like I'll be drowning my troubles in pepperoni and root beer," said Jennifer as she headed upstairs.  
"Alex, did Skippy leave already?  
We we're going to invite him to come along," said Elyse.  
"How bout me?" asked Nick.  
"And uh, you to Nick.  
Must have slipped my mind."  
"Skippy left early.  
Something came up, said Alex, Actually Mom, Dad cane I talk to you two in private?"  
"Of course Alex," Steven answered.  
"Sure honey," said Elyse, who handed Andrew to Mallory and asked,"Mallory, do you mind changing Andrew while your Father and I talk to Alex?"  
"Not at all," Mallory answered.  
Mallory, took Andrew up the stairs, followed by Nick, who carried her shopping bags.

Elyse and Steven both took a seat on the couch.  
"Is everything alright Alex?" asked Steven.  
"Not really," Alex answered.  
"Does this have to do with Skippy?" asked Elyse.  
"Yes it does."  
"Alex we had the chat about not losing your temper at Skippy if he shorted you," said Steven.  
"This is more serious and it has nothing to do with money," said Alex.  
"What is it then?" asked Elyse.  
Alex took a deep breath and said,"Do you two remembered when I took Skippy to meet his biological Mother and the meeting didn't goes as Skippy had planned it?"  
"Yes.  
What happened, she wants to make contact now?" asked Steven.  
"In way.  
Her nephew came by the house, while you two were at Jennifer's ballgame, and I was here with Skippy tutoring him.  
She had a terrible illness now her kidneys are failing, and Skippy wants to donate one of his own."

"Well Alex I'm not surprise, while Skippy does have a few short comings, he does have a good heart," said Elyse.  
"Maybe his Mom realized that she's not sure how much time she has and wants to make it up," Steven added.  
"Dad, she wants his kidney, not his time," said Alex.  
"You know Alex, this reminds me of a friend I went to high School with Thomas Carmine.  
He and his Dad never got along, because Thomas wanted to join the Peace Corps and his Dad wanted him to go into insurance selling with him.  
Well one day, Thomas and his Father had a huge fight, Thomas left home, moved in with his older brother and went to do missionary work in Africa as soon as he graduated.  
"What happened then?"  
"While Thomas was in Ugunda, he got a letter from home saying that his Father had been diaginosed with cancer.  
Thomas then went home and was going to say to his Father how he felt and that he was sorry for everything, but his Father died before he reached home.  
The point of the story is Alex, while it was too late for Thomas and his Dad to change anything, it may not be too late for Skippy and his Mom."  
"Plus Alex, we're not even sure if Skippy is going to do it.  
It's not up to you to make the decision, but to Skippy and his family," said Elyse.  
"Well, the nephew said he and his family all got tested for a match, but they weren't.  
So what makes her and the rest of them so sure Skippy is a match," said Alex.  
"Exactly," said Steven.  
"But Alex, no matter what the out come is, as a friend you have to respect what Skippy decides to do," Elyse added.

Just then, Jennifer, Mallory, baby Andrew and Nick came back downstairs.  
"You guys ready go?" asked Mallory, bouncing Andrew in her arms.  
"Sure, said Steven, as he, Elyse and Alex got up and everyone headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening at the Keaton household was typical for a Monday.  
Elyse was in the kitchen fixing dinner, along with Jennifer, who had finished her homework and was now was feeding Andrew, who was sitting in his high chair, and Mallory as well, who was taking a break from homework to set the table.

While all that was going on, Alex walked through the door.  
"I'm home," he called out.  
"Hey sweetheart," said Elyse.  
Alex placed his briefcase on the kitchen counter, grabbed himself a glass from the cupboard, and while pouring himself a glass of orange juice, Mallory said,"I guess Skippy is really going to go through this kidney transplant."  
"What do mean?  
What are you talking about?" asked Alex, as he was putting the juice away.  
"Well, he wasn't in his afternoon classes."  
"Skippy cutting school?  
This is the same guy who attended school not only on a snow day but a full day when we have half days."  
"Yeah, Skippy told me that he was going to meet his cousin and the rest of his family at the hospital to get himself check to see if he is indeed a match."  
"Rose Handelman called me this morning to tell me that she and Harry talked with Skippy last night," Elyse added.  
"How do they feel about this?" asked Alex.

At that moment, Steven walked through the door.  
"I'm home," he said, walking up to Elyse.  
The two exchanged a kiss and Elyse finished what she was saying,"They are very nervous about."  
"Who's nervous about what?" asked Steven.  
"Skippy's Mother Rose called me earlier today, saying that she and Harry talked to Skippy about this kidney transplant last night.  
She also asked if we can add in any thought to the situation, so I invited the Handelmans over for dinner tonight.  
"I nice change of pace from Monday's soy loaf night, said Jennifer, who then added to Andrew,"Be thankful you don't have any teeth now."  
"I just can't believe Skippy is really going to go through with this," said Alex.  
"Now do be so sure Alex," Steven pointed out.  
"Your Father's right Alex.  
For all we know Skippy may not even be a match," Elyse added.  
"Yeah, just think of it as pairing a plaid skirt paired with a polka-dot blouse," said Mallory.  
Alex just shook his head.  
"I think it's a great example in a way of this situation Mallory," said Elyse.  
"I actually agree to," Steven added.  
"Or putting Bill Gates in the same room with Steve Jobs," said Alex.  
"I don't get it," said Mallory.  
"Well, Steve Jobs is Apple Computers and Bill Gates..  
Never mind."

About an hour or so later, the Keatons (with the exception on Andrew who was in his playpen) and the Handelmans were sitting in the dining room have dinner.  
Before the meal, Alex was told by Steven and Elyse not to butt into what ever the Handelmans or Skippy had to say about the recent events.  
"Elyse, thank you again for inviting us over for dinner tonight," said Rose.  
"Not no trouble at all Rose.  
It's been awhile since you, Harry and Skippy have been over," said Elyse.  
"It's usually just Skippy," Steven added.  
"We just have a lot on our minds with this situation with Skippy and his birth Mother.  
I didn't even sleep much last night.  
You know, I'm very concerned about Skippy, he is my little boy," said Rose.  
"Now dear, said Harry, Skippy is not a child anymore."  
"Dad's right Mom, I'm going to be eighteen next month.  
By the way, though thanks for putting the Scooby-Do sheets on my bed today," said Skippy.  
"Yes, and it's time we let Skippy make up his mind for himself."  
"Well, I guess you're right, Harry.  
If Skippy wants to go through with the operation, then we have to respect his wishes," said Rose.

Alex nearly chocked on a piece of bread when he heard the words Skippy and operation in the same sentence.  
"Alex, are you OK?" Elyse said, patting her son on the back.  
"No, I mean yes, I mean operation what are you talking about?" said Alex.  
"Alex, I told you earlier, Skippy took off school this afternoon to go to the hospital to get himself tested to see if he's a match," said Mallory.  
"In one ear, out the other," said Jennifer, before taking a drink of water.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Handelman how do you feel about this?!" asked Alex, who was almost shouting.  
"Alex, what did your Mother and I tell you about butting into this?" asked Steven.  
"That's OK Steven, said Harry, Rose and I actually went to the hospital with Skippy today."  
"The three of us had a long talk last night before Skippy called his cousin to say he's going to do it.  
We met everyone at the hospital during Skippy's exam, and as it turns out, he's a match," said Rose.  
"Was she there?" asked Alex.  
"Alex that's enough," said Elyse.  
"My cousin said she was too tired to see anyone," Skippy pointed out.  
"Plus we could understand Elizabeth might feel uncomfortable see us," said Harry.  
"Might bring up some memories," Rose added.  
"I can't believe this! said Alex, After what this woman did to Skippy you forgive her and want to help her?  
I'm sorry, I can't be a part of this.  
Excuse me, I have a term paper due tomorrow," said Alex in a huff as he got up from the table and headed upstairs, while everyone sat in silence.

After a few moments, Skippy spoke up.  
"This is all my fault, I'm trying to help someone and I'm getting punished," he said.  
"Skippy you're not getting punished, said Harry if you broke a window that's another story.  
But we believe you're doing the right thing."  
"Whether you decide to do it or not, we'll love you no matter what," said Rose.  
"I think you're doing a wonderful thing Skippy," said Mallory.  
"Takes a lot of guts to do what you're doing," Jennifer added.  
"Steven and I are proud of you as well Skippy for giving the gift of life," said Elyse.  
"You've always had a good heart," Steven added.  
"Thank you everyone," said Skippy.  
"By the way, I apologize for Alex's behavior just now."  
"That's Alright, Steven.  
We're just surprised by Alex's reaction to all of this," said Harry.  
"I always found him to be rather low-key," said Rose.  
"Actually, this isn't the first time Alex has stormed away for the table," said Steven.  
"When did it happen before?" asked Harry.  
"Shortly after Watergate," Elyse answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Alex's outburst, the meal as well as the conversations between the Keatons and the Handelmans countinuded on.  
A short time later, Mallory politely excused herself from the table, so she can give Skippy the assignments he missed from afternoon class, and she also had to call Nick to see how his sculpture was coming along.  
Steven reminded her to finish her own homework as well.  
Jennifer also excused herself, to check her homework and put Andrew in his crib for the night.  
Even though the girls had their own things to do, they knew the conversations were going to be more personal, and unlike Alex, they knew it was not their place.

The Keatons and the Handelmans then went into living and sat on the couch, drinking coffee and talking some more.  
Rose and Harry told Steven and Elyse that Skippy will be having the operation this up-coming Friday early morning.  
And that everyone was welcome to come to the hospital, as Skippy has always considered the Keatons as his second family.  
Elyse and Steven were touched by the comment, and told the Handelmans that they will be at the hospital the day of the surgery, along with Jennifer and Mallory.  
However, they highly doubt Alex would come, as judging by his outburst, he was not in support of the operation.

About 1/2 hour later, the Hadelmans along with Skippy headed back home.  
Rose, Harry and Skippy once again thanked the Keatons for dinner and just being there during a time of need.  
And while, Steven, Elyse, Mallory and Jennifer, along with Andrew, who she was holding said good-bye, Alex stayed in his room.  
"Once again Steven and I apologize for Alex," said Elyse.  
"That's OK Elyse," said Rose.  
"If you all need anything or just want to talk or vent, please don't hesitate, we'll be here," said Steven.  
"Thank you once again everyone," said Harry.  
Everyone exchanged saying good-night as Rose and Harry walked back home.  
Skippy however stayed by the doorway, and called out to his parents, "I'll be right there."  
He turned to the Keatons and said,"Thanks you guys for everything.  
My folks and I really appreciate it."  
"No trouble at all Skippy," said Elyse.  
"By the way, if Alex doesn't come to the hospital with you on Friday, I'll understand.  
Good-night."

In the days leading up to Skippy's operation, there was so much going on for the Handelmans.  
Skippy was advised by the doctors not to attend school or be outdoors, due to being at risk of picking germs or an infection before the surgery.  
To respect Skippy's predicament, Harry got premission from his boss to work from home, and Rose skipped doing her weekly errands and card games, so all three family members had to be indoors.  
Thankfully the neighbors, especially the Keatons all lend a helping hand.  
Steven mowed the lawn did some yard work, and joined Harry into watching a football game.  
Elyse brought a few home-made meals over and lend an ear for Rose to share her feelings.  
Mallory gave Skippy his class assignments and homework and gave him updates of what was going on at school.  
Jennifer played a few games of checkers and go-fish with Skippy(and even let him win.)  
Even Nick paid a visit or two.  
The only member of the Keaton family who did not particapate was Alex.  
He refused to visit Skippy or have anything to do with the up-coming surgery.  
Of course, Elyse and Steven had to make up various excuses for Alex's absents, mainly due to school work. 

On the night before Skippy's operation, Alex was in his bedroom doing his homework, when he heard a knock at the door."Come in," Alex called out, without even looking up.

The opened and Mallory entered the room.

"Hey, just wanted to make sure you're not using the phone.  
I wanted to call Nick," she said.  
"Phone lines free," said Alex, still consintrating on his school work.  
"Thanks, said Mallory as she was about to walk out of the room, but stopped, turned back to Alex and said,"I can't believe tomorrow is Skippy's operation.  
The week went by so quick."  
Alex finally turned to his sister and said,"Really, I didn't notice."  
"Yeah, and you know Skippy is going to go through the surgery.  
In fact, Mom, Dad, Jennifer, Nick, and I are all going to the hospital with the Handelmans Friday morning to be there for Skippy," said Mallory.  
"You're all going?"  
"We are.  
And Skippy even said, if you choose not to come, he'll understand."

Alex got up for his desk chair and said,"Mallory, you weren't there the day we went to visit that woman.  
You should have seen the look on Skippy's face when he walked out of her apartment.  
He was heartbroken.  
All he wanted was to get to know his mom, but she doesn't want anything to do with him.  
Until now anyway."  
"Alex, maybe she has a change of heart, you don't know," said Mallory.  
"Wake up and smell the hairspray Mallory.  
I can't forget the look on Skippy's face when he walked out the door.  
Now you may not see it, but I do care for Skippy.  
This is just like that meeting all over again.  
Skippy is going to look forward to seeing her after the operation, then the family especially her are just going to thank Skippy, ignore him his entire hospital stay.  
And I don't want to say to him, I told you so."

Mallory sat down on the foot of Alex bed and said,"You know what I was thinking about?  
"The last time a silk blouse was 50% priced off," asked Alex.  
"No, but that is something to think about.  
What I'm really thinking about is the time Skippy and I went on that class field trip to the zoo in the first grade.  
And I was so excited about going I forgot my lunch, and Skippy gave me an extra peanut butter and banana sandwich his mom packed."  
"His "real" Mom.  
And I though you hate peanut butter."  
I'm also thinking about the time when Jennifer was baby and she broke your calculator and Skippy gave you his."  
"I was the laughing stock of my class for using a Mickey Mouse calculator."  
"Now I'm thinking about when Skippy had his 10th birthday and since nobody ever showed up to his parties except for us, Skippy and his parents invited us to go to Magic Land with him.  
Remember how much we had?"  
"Until he threw up on me after the tea cup ride.  
What's your point with all these stories?"  
"They're not stories Alex, they're great memories.  
These are all the wonderful things Skippy has done for us.  
I know is not in the right place at time, but he does have a good heart.  
Always putting others before him.  
That's why he's doing this operation."

Mallory got up from the bed and said,"You know Alex when we were growing up and we got into big fights.  
There were times that I wished Skippy was my brother."  
Mallory then left the room.  
Alex meanwhile just stood in shock.  
Never had he heard his own sister make a confession so bold.

Alex tried to ignore what his sister told him, by returning to his homework.  
He however ended up scribbling on the paper.  
Alex then ripped the sheet from his notebook, crumbled it into a ball, and threw it on the floor.  
Alex wasn't sure why he was upset at that moment.  
Whether it was because he messed up his essay that he worked so hard on, he couldn't shake off what Mallory said, what Skippy was going through and having the operation, or all of the above.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the day of the surgery came.  
The Handelmans and the Keatons, along with Nick got to the hospital bright and early that Friday morning.  
Of course it was no surprise to any of them that Alex didn't show up.  
After Skippy got checked in, he and his folks went back for him to do a quick pre-operation check before the operation.

Meanwhile, Nick and the Keatons sat in the waiting room area.  
Steven was doing a crossword puzzle, Jennifer kept herself occupied with some school work her teacher gave her the day before, both Elyse and Mallory read magazines, and Nick was playing with Andrew.  
Just then, someone walked into the room.  
"Where's Skippy?" asked the voice.  
Everyone looked up and to their shock, standing in the middle of the room was Alex.

"Alex what are you doing here?" asked Mallory.  
"Well, I got all my assignments done last night.  
And after I turned them in this morning I told all my professors I had to take care of something really important.  
My best friend who is like family to us," Alex answered.  
"You have a change of heart about Skippy going through the operation?" asked Elyse.  
"Not really, but if this is what Skippy wants to do, I couldn't be more proud of him.  
I wish I had the heart he's doing right now."  
"Don't worry Alex, that will never happen," said Jennifer.  
"All's kidding aside Alex, we're glad you're here?" said Steven.  
"I want to thank Mallory for talking me into coming actually," said Alex.  
"Glad I can help Alex," said Mallory.  
"I now know the next time I need to think about the feelings of others I'll come to you to beat some sense into me."  
"Count me in to if you need it double," Jennifer added.  
"So where is Skippy anyway?" asked Alex, as he took a seat.  
"He's getting prepped for surgery.  
His parents are with him now," Elyse answered.

Just then, Harry and Rose entered the waiting room, and were surprised to see Alex.  
"Alex you came," said Rose.  
"I am, said Alex, I was just asking how Skippy was doing."  
"The doctors just took him into surgery now," Harry answered.  
The Handelmans then sat with the Keatons.  
Rose grabbed her husband's hand, and used her free one to dab her eyes with a tissue.  
Alex got up from his seat, walked up to Harry and Rose and said,"He's going to be OK.  
I know Skippy."  
"Thank you Alex," Rose said in a whisper.  
"We really apprciate you being here," said Harry, as he touched Alex's shoulder.

After what seemed like eternity, a doctor, who looked to be about the same age as Harry and Steven, dressed in full scrubs entered the waiting room.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Handelman," said the doctor.  
Rose and Harry looked up as did the Keatons.  
"The operation was a success.  
Skippy made it through with flying colors," said the doctor.  
Surprisingly, Alex was the first one to respond, by jumping out of his chair and giving the doctor a big hug.  
"Thank you thank you thank you doctor," said Alex, while gripping the doctor tightly.  
"Alex, while we're happy you're relief as we all are, I think that's Skippy parents job to to so," Steven pointed out.  
"Sorry doc," said a now embarassed Alex, who went back to his family.  
The Handelmans then got up from their seats, and thanked the doctor, who then lead them to the recovery room to see Skippy.  
The Keatons were allow to visit Skippy in a few hours, as soon as he gets back to his room.

A few hours later, Skippy, who along with his parents, was settled in his room when they heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in," said Harry.  
The door opened and the Keatons entered the room.  
"Hi, the doctor said we can visit now," said Steven, who was holding baby Andrew in his arms.  
"How are you doing Skippy?" asked Eylse.  
"I'm doing better thank you Mrs. Keaton," Skippy answered.  
Hey Skipo, glad you're doing good, said Nick, who handed a plant to Skippy, We all got you a little gift."  
"Thanks," said Skippy.  
"Read the plaque on the bottom," said Mallory.  
"Congradulation on your new hip?" Skippy read.  
"It was either that or the one that read "It's A Girl, said Jennifer, who handed something else to Skippy, But they had plenty of get well soon cards."  
"Oh and I got you something to," said Alex, handing Skippy a small wrapped box.  
Skippy opened it and a huge smile appeared on his face.  
"Hey my Mickey Mouse calculator," he said.  
"Actually, it's a new one.  
I sold the old one years ago to a first grader," said a now sheepish Alex.  
"You guys did all this for me?  
Thank you everyone," said Skippy.

Just then, someone came to the doorway.  
It was Jonathan Davidson.  
"Hi Skippy, he said, Am I inturupting anything.  
"Oh no, please come in Jonathan," said Rose.  
"Thank you Mrs. Handelman," said Jonathan as he walked into the room.  
"How are you doing?" Jonathan asked.  
"I'm doing well thank you.  
How's my Mom did she have the surgery yet?" asked Skippy.  
"Oh yes, hours ago and she's doing well."  
"That's great, when cane she come up to visit?"  
"Or we can meet her in her room," Rose suggested.  
"The doctor said Skippy can get out of bed in a day or two depending on his recovery," said Harry.  
"Actually, aunt Elizabeth, the rest of my family and I think maybe it's not such a good idea for Irwin to visit," said Jonathan.  
"But Skippy, just saved her life," said Rose.  
"Doesn't that count for anything?" asked Harry.  
"It's the thought of opening up old wounds," said Jonathan.  
The smile disappeared from Skippy's face as he said,"I guess I can understand."  
"Well I guess I better get going, said Jonathan, Irwin you take care and get well."  
"Thank you," a rather somber Skippy answered.  
Just as Jonathan was leaving the room, he was stopped by Alex.  
The Keatons and the Handelmans were nervous of what was about to take place.  
"Jonathan, let me give message to you, your aunt Elizabeth and your whole family.  
You should feel bad about not seeing Skippy, because he's a good guy and a true human being," said Alex.  
Jonathan stood for a few moments completely speechless, before exiting the room, still not saying a single word.

"Hey Alex, what a go man," said Nick.  
"Alex that took a lot of guts to stand up to that," added Mallory.  
"Yeah we though you were going to cream him," said Jennifer.  
"You said the right thing Alex," said Steven.  
"Honey, you did the right thing.  
You should be proud of yourself," said Eylse.  
"No, said Alex, walking up to Skippy's bed,"The one person we should be proud of is Skippy here.  
"Not everybody has the guts to do what he did."  
"Still Skippy, even though your Mom doesn't want to see you after giving her your kidney, do you regret it?" asked Mallory.  
"No, Skippy answered, Because she might had given birth to me, but she gave me to two wonderful people who taught me well."  
"We're very proud of you son," said Harry.  
"You know Skippy, your 18th birthday is coming up and we were wonder what you would like as your present," said Rose.  
Skippy had his eyes on Mallory, but Nick pulled her closer.  
Skippy then spoke up, "Actually I was thinking if we can all go to Magic Land.  
"If that's what you want," said Harry.  
"It is."  
"Well, what do you all think?" Rose asked the Keatons.  
"I'm up for it," said Steven.  
"Same here," said Eylse.  
"Me to, " said Jennifer.  
"Me three," Mallory chimed in.  
"Me four," said Nick.  
"Don't forget five," said Steven, indicating baby Andrew.  
Everyone then turned to Alex for his response.  
"That's fine with me, as along as Mallory and Nick ride with Skippy in the teacups."

The End


End file.
